For the Honor
by nanu107
Summary: "Kana-chan? ... I need you to get down here and pick up your idiot husband before he kills another one of my guys."


**For the Honor**

Author's notes: I wrote this ages ago, I haven't publish it because I wanted it to be part of a longer story line… But alas I suck at writing down my longer story lines… *Sigh* so anyway, I hope you enjoy it.

The phone rang loudly against the quiet background of the house. Kaname actually jumped when she heard the contraption ring, so used to the silence of the apartment when Sousuke was away. Dropping the interesting book she'd brought along on this long journey, Kaname got up from her comfortable patio chair and walked to it with a sigh.

"_Mochi-mochi_?" She said in a rich voice, not wanting the person on the other side of the line to thing she was mad at him/her for disrupting her quality time with, well, herself.

"_Kana-chan_?" She knew the woman's voice, and although she seemed angry Kaname blame it on work.

"Hai."

"_Mao here. Are you busy?_"

"Not really, why?"

"_I need you to get down here and pick up your idiot husband before she kill another one of my guys_." That made Kaname laugh. Surely she was joking, right? And she asked the woman if she was joking, she couldn't help it. "_No, he beat Johnson up so bad he's in surgery. So please come down and pick him up._"

Kaname knew she was pale as a sheet of paper and she informed the other woman she'd been down right now. As quickly as she could she changed into jeans an a casual shirt and grabbed her car keys. Why would her ever so calm husband have gotten into a fight for?

Kaname drove the little fuel efficient car through the busy base, and the usual was seen; cadets running about a sergeant singing English verses as they moved, several trucks parked and one with the hood opened and several men diving into the bowels of the motor, there was that tall fountain everybody had called ridiculous and several commanding officers moving from here to there everybody busy with their own things.

And then he saw Kurtz and several others sitting on a Hummer outside the tall building, the blonde was signaling to another car to get out of the way so Kaname could park. Maybe the blonde womanizer would get her some information about the fight. Kaname moved the car into the space and opened the door...

Only to see Sousuke exiting the building and rounding the car, not even glancing towards Kurtz, who had the most amused face Kaname had ever seen in a man and he who just lifted his arms and moved quickly away.

"Get in the car." Ordered her husband soldier as he neared her. "Get in." He seemed angry for some reason, and someone wolf whistled as they got inside the car, Kaname was forced to jump over the shift stick to get comfortable sitting as Sosuke slammed the door and started the car.

"Hey! Sosuke! What about dinner?" That's right they had dinner plans with both Mao and Kurtz tonight.

But the young man just ignored the blonde and speed the car away.

_Guess that rules dinner out._

She remained quiet, staring from time to time in his direction. Sosuke just drove, silently fuming and squeezing the driver's wheel, so hard she was sure it would beg for it's life in the next stop. His lower lip was swollen, hair messier than usual, his clothing was askew and dirty, but beyond that he seemed fine. He must have caught the man while completely unaware and just... Jump him. His eyes were slightly narrowed, deep frown on his face, eyes dark and dangerously close to that ebony she so much loved. His aura seemed to emanate anger and violence.

"So, what happened?" Kaname found herself asking, not really listening to her brain when it warned her to keep her trap shut.

Sosuke speeded through the quiet street and was pulling up before their apartment building in less than three minutes. "Get out." He barked, as he did the same. Surprised with his behavior Kaname watched him get out of the car and walk briskly around it, when she didn't respond to his command he just rounded the car and opened the door. "Get out." He repeated in the same tone of voice, car keys jiggling in his hand, mocking him. What was wrong with him, acting all bossy and macho man? Maybe he wasn't aware of the situation but the one in charge of things around here was her. Or so Kaname thought.

"Sosuke," She wanted to say something, but just got out of the car and walked behind him, not because she was following that old tradition of walking two feet behind but because he was walking so fast she couldn't keep up with him. "Hey, wait up!" she called after him, in a weir sense of déjà vu, only that she was usually the one walking in front and angry, and he would be calmly following her.

Sosuke held the elevator door for his wife and when she was inside the metal box, remained quiet. Kaname was aware of the soft music playing, and how he seemed to be steaming in his own anger. Mm, _angry Sousuke stew_, a new flavor alright. Maybe she should try easing away his anger somehow.

"Hey, now that you are home, how about just relax and vegetate in front of the TV all afternoon, huh?"

"Aa." And silence. His anger didn't dissipate nor he was calmer. The elevator let out a soft '_ding_' as they reached their floor and he was out before the door has slid fully open. Digging into his pocked he pulled out his keys and opened the door, waiting for her to enter and when there were both inside slammed the door closed and locked it. Nothing weir there, it was his usual paranoiac behavior to lock her in safety with him... Was it even safe to be around him when he was this angry? He could snap, right? Nah, not Sousuke, he wouldn't hurt her. Kaname watched him throw the keys over the little table nearby, walk briskly towards the bedroom and without a word, slam the door of the bathroom and disappear. He wouldn't harm himself, would he?

Not unless ordered, what was wrong with him?

Confused as ever, Kaname couldn't help but to laugh softly to herself. What on Earth had made her calm husband to be so angry? And just why had he beat up the man? The sound of the shower starting didn't really surprise Kaname, and been only eleven in the morning she decided to make her husband a quick lunch not to get on his bad side.

Beside she was growing hungry herself.

Humming to herself, and a little worried, Kaname fixed a little BLT for herself and a larger one for Sousuke, been sure to add chips and some lemonade to the mix. He was fond of her lemonade, probably it'll help him calm down. It took a while but when he came out of the bathroom, probably from a cold shower, Sousuke walked out of the bedroom, still drying his hair and nothing but pajama pants.

"Kaname?" He asked, voice sounding less tight but the commanding tone still present.

"Come have lunch," Said Kaname smiling as he froze on the middle of the kitchen, staring at her. "I made lemonade." Sosuke let his arm drop and gave Kaname an odd stare. Kaname poured the lemonade into the half frozen glasses and sat, feeling suddenly very nervous about him, before them the little table she'd set in their balcony. He followed mutedly, allowing the towel to hand from the back of his seat before helping her onto her own chair. Kaname pushed his plate towards him, and then offered the lemonade, which he took and gulped down quickly. He must have been famished because the sandwich was gone before she even took three bites of hers. Kaname offered more chips, which he took, and smiling turned to look out at the beach. Several families were out there, swimming and having fun, but as the wind blew and her hair moved with the saltiness of the environment, Kaname wouldn't have traded her place for any one else in the world.

Even when her husband was so angry and quiet.

After finishing his meal, Sosuke leaned back on his chair and closing his eyes let out a deep breath. Kaname turned to him, surprised, and placed her food down.

"Sosuke?"

He grunted.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm still so angry."

A second passed by and Kaname bit her lip before asking... "What happened?"

He let out a dark chuckle, something she rarely saw home, but remained neutral. Sousuke straightened and looked at the beach as well. "There was a poll going on among the other men."

Here a long silence, in which Kaname knew, she'll have to pull the words out from his mouth.

"Oh? What kind of a poll?"

Another deep breath, exasperated at that.

"They were betting who was the hottest girl in the island."

Right, considering they were a bunch of horny and deprived men. Most of which were married to women Kaname frequently met in the laundry room and with whom had formed a sort of sisterly bond. But if Kurtz was involved it didn't surprise her, and weren't men always wanting what they couldn't have? Anyway, what surprised Kaname was the face Sousuke, a straight as an arrow sort of moral man knew about the poll.

"And you found out about this... exactly how?"

"When Kurtz asked for my vote." Silence.

"Oh? How did he request the information?"

"He asked me who would I choose to fuck if any of the girls got divorced." Kaname almost spluttered the entire contents of her lemonade glass on the table and probably over Sosuke as well if she hadn't covered her mouth in time. Sousuke offered her several napkins and watched as she cleaned up. "You took it better than I expected." He mused softly quietly, still angry.

"That man is nuts!" Silence. "Whom did you vote for?"

"I did not vote. It was a matter of morality; I am a married man and desire no other woman but my wife. (_here butterflies attack her stomach_) Hence I figured it was wrong for them to be doing so and so I told them."

"What did they do?"

"Tell me it was only an innocent game, nothing bad could come from it."

"Of course you didn't back down, right?"

"No," Here he turns to her. "I told them it was wrong specially for the ladies."

"Ever so the gentleman." She mused softly, cleaning her side of the table.

"Then they asked me if I wanted to know who was in the poll so far."

"And?"

"Mao, Tessa, Kyoko... And you." The last part he gritted, fist tightening around the innocent napkin she'd set next to the plates.

"Me?" She was surprised and secretly glad to be still considered a beauty around here. "No matter, Mao probably has a great advantage, and Tessa is their boss so everybody must be voting for her..."

"You _were_ the _winner_."

Silence.

"By _unanimous_ vote."

"Nani?" Asked Kaname, mouth aghast. "Oh my..."

A black aura emanated from Sosuke, and the table literally cracked in many directions. Sousuke wasn't really aware of the fact, and it wasn't probably the best time to tell it, but he would make a wonderful angel of death. _Just look at that aura!_

"Then that Johnson came over, patting my back said how sexy you looked in that white bikini. How many men considered you the perfect goddess and how you must move in bed, he wanted to know. _Share with us Sousuke, come on share_." He was reliving the moment, Kaname could see it in his eyes how they turned pure black and his skin became hot, his body tense, his stance dangerously predatory. "He even told me you had a nice... _tush_." _Tush_, a word to reefer to the feminine buttocks, from him it almost made Kaname giggle. "He confessed how he wanted to fondle you if you were ever available..." The table cracked and became a thousand different pieces crumbling to the ground as he got up and slammed his fist on it. "The nerve of that man!"

Sousuke got into a fight because he was... jealous?

"Sousuke." Her soft call made him turn, aura quickly dissipating as his eyes met hers. "You send a man to surgery because of me?"

"It was your honor! And you are my wife!"

Such words made her blush, literally she was melting inside. This man was so dumb and lovely and completely oblivious to how he made her react with just protecting her honoer. It actually stirred all those deep romantic emotions she'd always tried to block, but here he was; stirring them and making her smimle as if they had always been grazing her skin. "Sousuke, you were jealous?"

"Jealous? _Me_!" Silence. Realization sank, Kaname could see it in his eyes as it did, and he sat back down. "I guess I was." His usual stoicism returned, as his eyes turned away from Kaname in pure shock, she could see his cheek tinting with red and Kaname had to let out a laugh at his embarrassment; after two years of marriage he could still be ashamed. "I was only defending what is mine."

And that possessiveness melted her heart, or what was left to melt of it anyway. Kaname got up and climbed over his lap, sitting on his knees. Sousuke turned to her, been his turn to be surprised at her actions and was quickly held Kaname's waist for support. Kaname herself was busy cupping his face between her palms and dipping down to kiss her husband. It was a deep, deeply felt kiss that made him beg for more as she pulled away, his lips capturing hers again for a quick dance of need. His hands pulled her closer, holding her down to him...

She suddenly pulled back and the words left him through the no brain/mouth filter bypass: "You won't divorce me to run after Johnson, will you?"

Another laugh from her and Kaname pulled Sosuke against her collarbone in a an intimate hug that was only a cheap imitation of the ones they shared during their lovemaking. "Sousuke, listen to me and memorize what I'm about to say: I love you, I married you, I am stuck to you, for good or bad."

"Until the day after forever?" He had tried, Kaname knew, to make it sound like a statement. But the now lieutenant was sometimes unsure, not of her but of himself. How his work or anything that might happen between them might separate them. And there were many factors around them that could do just that. Johnson, for example, although Kaname had never met the guy she already didn't like him. Kaname lifted, pulled Sosuke so he would look at her straight in the eyes and smiled.

"Until the day after forever. And probably a bit longer." She assured, and Sousuke pulled her closer for a deep kiss.

That was only interrupted with her laughter.

"What?"

"Sending that guy to surgery has been the most romantic thing anyone had done for me." Sousuke scoffed and as he blushed, Kaname just laughed.


End file.
